One Day Closer To You
by dieonyourlips
Summary: Darien and Serena used to fight when they were teenagers. Darien comes back to tokyo after 7 years. The girls keep asking serena when she will get married. 3 reviews or no second chapter!
1. I didn't know you were back in tokyo!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. I don't own the song either it belongs to Carolyn Dawn Johnson. She is one of the greatest singers on this world!  
  
Story Explanation: Serena and Darien used to fight when they were Teenagers. Raye is married to Chad. Amy is married to Greg, Mina is married to aisha, Lita is married to Kenny. Serena isn't married nor has a boyfriend. There are some japenese places called monatana and virginia in this story!  
  
Ages:  
  
Serena~22  
  
Amy~22  
  
Raye~22  
  
Lita~22  
  
Mina~22  
  
Kenny~23  
  
Greg~22  
  
Aisha~23  
  
Chad~22  
  
Darien~23  
  
Andrew~24  
  
One Day Closer To You  
  
  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita,and Mina sat in the crown arcade. One of there friends was the owner. His name is Andrew. "Serena, are you ever gonna get married?"Raye asked. "yeah there's not to many nice guys left"Lita said cutting in. "You don't want to sing here forever do you"Mina asked. "Time is passing"Amy said.  
  
Serena just got up grabbed her purse and walked away.  
  
A few minuts passed and Darien a person who hadn't come there in 7 years came back. "hey andrew"Darien said sitting on the stool he used to always sit in. "hi darien"andrew said not really acnoledging him. Then Andrews head shot up. "Darien you're back in town"  
  
After talking for a while andrew said "Serena still comes in you know"Andrew said. "Serena who?"Darien questioned. "you know meatball head"andrew said "oh does she still where that same hairdew?" Darien questioned. "yep. She has to come in tomorro to work why don't you come and see her?"Andrew said "ok. what does she work as waitress, bartender?" Darien asked "nope entertainer"andrew said "entertainer?"darien said not exactly sure of what he meant "she sings"andrew said matter-of factly "your pore customers"Darein said shaking his head "she's very good thank you"andrew said "fine I'll see you tomorro" Then Darien walked off.  
  
The next day Darien didn't come in till Serena's shift was almost over. She finished a song and then saw Darien. She waved to him. 'I didn't think it was possible but she's more beutiful than before'darien thought.  
  
Music started and Darien found a seat and watched her.  
  
"My married friends keep asking  
  
When I'll settle down  
  
They tell me time is passing  
  
And there's not too many good ones still around  
  
I tell them I'm not afraid to be alone  
  
There's no need to rush into something wrong"  
  
'she's not married. Is that even possible. She's to beutiful to not be married'darien thought  
  
"So I'm not gonna worry  
  
No I'm in no hurry  
  
Its in the hands of fate  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
And it might be tomorrow  
  
Or the one that follows  
  
I've got the rest of my life to look forward to  
  
'Cause every day is one day closer to you"  
  
'I wonder why Darien is back in town?' serena thought to herself. 'she must have a boyfriend then'darien thought  
  
"You might be in Montana  
  
Living in the hills  
  
Or you might be in Virginia  
  
Workin' in a mill  
  
All I know is that I haven't found you yet  
  
Or who knows maybe we've already met"  
  
'ok maybe not'he thought again  
  
"So I'm not gonna worry  
  
No I'm in no hurry  
  
Its in the hands of fate  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
And it might be tomorro  
  
Or the one that follows  
  
I've got the rest of my life to look forward to  
  
'Cause every day is one day closer to you"  
  
'he must be here with his wife, I wonder where she is, I want to meet her'serena thought while she continued the song.  
  
"every day I  
  
pray that god will  
  
keep you safe  
  
'cause I know your out there some where"  
  
'wow.'was all darien thought  
  
"so I'm not gonna worry  
  
no I'm in no hurry  
  
its in the hands of fate  
  
there's nothing I can do  
  
and it might be tomorro  
  
or the one that follows  
  
I've got the rest of my life  
  
to look forward to  
  
'cause every day is one day closer to you"  
  
Serena was finnaly done with her shift. She jumped off the stage and walked over to Darien. "I didn't know you were back in town!"serena almost yelled at him. "I didn't know you could sing"Darien said shrugging his sholders. "So where's your wife?"Serena asked. "I'm not married!"darein said "and I'm guessing your not either"he said walking with her over to the bar counter. "yeah your point would be"serena said. "hey your friends who are they married too?"Darien asked. "Amy is married to Greg, Raye is married to Chad, Lita is married to Kenny, Mina is married to Aisha and Molly is engaged to Melvin."serena finished. "oh you mean that kid who liked you! I thought you would marry him. Remember that time..."Then darien started to have a flash back.(but he told serena as he went along)  
  
Flash Back  
  
Raye and was asking Darien if he would like to continue a walk that was interupted by the negeverse. Darien smiled. "sure. I haven't asked you about Meatball-head's personal faults yet."  
  
"What!?"Serena's look shot daggers at him. "You're talking about me? You total creep!"  
  
Darien grinned and patted Serena on the head. "Don't be jealous of Raye,"he drawled. "Just beacause she gets to hang out with a totally gorgeous guy. Besides, my mind's always on you."  
  
"And what new insults can you come up with for me!"Serena shouted. She clenched her fists and held one up under his nose. "you'd better watch it pal"she said with a growl. "if I'm angry enough, I may just sock you in the face."  
  
"you'd need a step ladder for that."  
  
Amy covered her mouth and tried desperately not to laugh.  
  
Before Serena could reply Melvin ran up from no where and latched on to her. "I found you he said in his squeaky voice. "Oh, Serena, now we can finish are date!"  
  
The others chuckled as Serena shook off Melvin. "Melvin!" she yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's not a date!"  
  
Darien put his arim around Serena. "Dont be shy,"he said, pulling Melvin to Serena and joining thier hands. "I think you make a lovely couple."  
  
Serena shrieked. "You're so dead!" she screamed at the older boy. Darien grinned and stepped out of her pounding range.  
  
Melvin frowned. "Serena," he asked sadly. "This guy isn't your...boyfriend ,is he?"  
  
Serena froze. Slowly, dangerously, she turned to Melvin. Her eyes burned. "What did you say?"  
  
Melvin squeaked. "Uh, OK, just checking! I didn't really think he was-"  
  
Melvin stopped talking and started running.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
"I always regreted that"Darien stated. 'does he like me?' serena thought "why"she managed to ask. "Because you ended up hitting me any ways." he said with a chuckle 'still annoying still handsom'she thought again. 'why can't my life be easier'  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
How do you like this story so far? I need ideas! That flash back was strait out of a sailor moon book. The book is called Eternal Sleep. Its at the very end of the book! Please read and review.  
  
hoping to hear from you,  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	2. I've herd of love being blind but this i...

Disclaimer: Oh my god! I can not belive how many people reviewed and it was only the first chapter! Thank you to Moonlight Angel, Jessica de va, ash, samsonite(she supports me alot) and every one else but I forgot your names! I think I emailed you that I put this up! Don't own sailor moon.  
  
  
  
One Day Closer To You  
  
'why can't my life be easier'serena thought while jabbing Darien playfully in the arm.  
  
"I can't belive you still have the same hairdue"Darien said sarcasticly. "I can't belive your still a gerk!"serena said waving her hands in the air. "you'd think you'd grow out of it"serena says while sitting down again. Darien was taking a sip of his coffee as he herd this. He spit it out and then through this insult "your one to talk!" Serena was steemed but not to her limit...yet. Darien noticed the anger in her eyes. Serena would have said somthing if Andrew hadn't come out. "Its your shift again Serena"Andrew said with a rag in his hands. Serena walked up to the stage and sat on a stool and put her guitar on. Every one started clapping.  
  
"why does every one like her?"Darien questioned Andrew. He had never seen any one attract so much attention. Sure she was beutiful, but it seemed they didn't notice the beuty but somthing else. "Maybe because unlike someone else I know. She doesn't have to throw and insult to get attention"Andrew said as he started wiping glasses. "I thought you missed me?"Darien says raising his tone. "I did" Andrew said flattly. Darien just sat there thinking.  
  
After about an hour and a half Darien was snapped out of his thoughts when he herd Andrew say somthing. "See you later Serena!"Andrew said. He saw the sliding glass doors close and golden hair flying.  
  
"Darien you need to go home the Crowns closed."Andrew said putting his coat on. Darien herd got his green jacket and left. "I've herd of love being blind but this is to wierd"Andrew said locking the doors.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
***************************  
  
SORRY! I had a writers block at the end of this! Next time I'll try and make the chapter longer! I want 3 reviews for the next chapter! Thanks again for all of the reviews!  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	3. Splish Splash I was taking a bath (In th...

Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon.  
  
Thank You Samsonite! for checking my grammer and spelling.  
  
Once Day Closer To You  
  
The next day Serena came in early. Andrew saw her. "What's up Serena your shift doesn't start for an hour!" He said while cleaning up the tables.  
  
"I had nothing else to do," She said sitting down on a barstool.  
  
"Hey Serena why do you and Darien never get along?" Andrew asked juggling the cloth in his hands.  
  
"He's just never been nice to me," Serena said with a sigh. A while later, after talking, Serena spoke up, "well its my shift and we have a lot of customers, so I'll see you in a while Andrew!"  
  
Serena went up to the stage and started to get ready when the girls walked in. 'why do they have to be here right now?' Serena thought to herself. Serena decided not to look at them and then started to sing.  
  
While Serena finished her song she saw a familiar green jacket. 'If my life gets any worse I don't know what I'll do' She thought. Then she saw Darien hold up a sign and she read it. HI MEATBALL HEAD! ' Well I better decide what to do quick.' she thought shaking her head. Then she finally did something that her teacher's years ago tried to teach her.  
  
Stage + microphone + fans who will do just about anything for me= getting even with Darien.  
  
Serena grinned evilly. "Hey, you see that guy over there with the sign?" Serena yelled into the microphone. The arcade was packed and a chorus of yeah's were heard. "He has been teasing me since I was fourteen and I was wondering. Does anyone know the park that's about a block away?" "Yes" the crowd screamed  
  
"The pond has his name all over it" at that the crowd picked him up and went and threw him in the lake!  
  
Darien crawled out of the pond and said in a low scary voice, "this means war"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
I don't think any one is going to like this chapter. Sorry I didn't know what to put. Please give me ideas people! I am really sorry the chapters are so short but I get sidetracked if there long!  
  
Please e-mail or review any ideas,  
  
Eternal sailor moon 


	4. Here's a quarter call someone who cares

Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon!  
  
Authors Notes: Thank you so much for all the reviews!This is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story in my LIFE! I'm gonna stop talking and get on with the story.  
  
  
  
One Day Closer To You  
  
The crowd came back in. Serena didn't think they would actualy THROW him in the lake! 'I sure hope he isn't mad at me!'she thought scared of what he might do. Well that and she's ONLY had a crush on him since she threw a test paper on his head.  
  
All of a sudden she saw something green and wet. "Well I lived a good life."she said silently. She got off the stage crawled through the crowd while Darien was looking around the crowd. "gosh what did I get my self into!" she cursed. Serena's eyes shot wide open. (should I keep you guessing?nah I'm not that mean!)  
  
She saw the door pushed her way thew threw the crowd opened it and escaped. "I'm safe!"serena thought to herself. "well at least till work tomorrow"she said with a sigh.  
  
The next day at the crown arcade Serena litarly prayed the entire way there. "please don't let him be there".  
  
She didn't see him, so she walked in but to her dismay, he turned to her. "have any angry mobs throw inocent men in lakes lately meatball-head?"he said with a smirk. "inocent"she coughed. "I've seen crooks more inocent then you"she yelled. "look I don't know what your problem is but don't take it out on me she walking to the stage. "taking it out on you? I'm not taking it out on you I'm simply stating the truth I-"he was cut off when Serena reached into her purse. "here's a quarter Darien, call someone who cares"she said in an anoyed voice. Darien was serching his mind for a comeback. "what smart Alek Darien doesn't have a comeback?" Serena mimicked. Then she walked to the stage and ignored him for the rest of the day.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
*****************  
  
There it is chapter 4!  
  
Tell me if you want more  
  
signing out  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	5. He likes you! He does not!

Disclaimer: Don't own sailor moon!  
  
Authors notes: I wan't to say thanks to all the reviewers. And samsonite who checked grammer and spelling on this and the third chapter. Thank you!  
  
  
  
One Day Closer To You  
  
Serena got back to her house and plopped on her bed. "It is not an easy task ignoring Darien Shields" Serena complained to no one in particular.  
  
"What do you mean Serena?" Luna her talking cat asked.  
  
"Well first of all..."  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Serena was singing one of her songs when Darien came up and disconnected the microphone. Luckily she was done with the song. Then when she was leaving he purposely got her way! She wanted to scream at him.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
"Wow this guy really likes you!" Luna said with a small chuckle.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Serena said in a confused yet annoyed voice.  
  
"He likes you!" Luna yelled in her small voice.  
  
"Oh yeah Luna calling someone meatball-head is real romantic" she said sarcastically.  
  
"All I'm saying is this guy is-in-love-with-YOU" Luna says  
  
"How do you know?" Serena said still not believing her.  
  
"I told you josh didn't love you, and he broke up with you. I told you jack didn't love you; he broke up with you I told you-"Luna was interrupted.  
  
"Ok, ok so you have a knack at these things" she said finally accepting he MIGHT love her.  
  
"And now I'm saying this guy likes you" she said turning around in her cat bed.  
  
"Well good night Luna" Serena said pulling up the covers on her bed.  
  
"Goodnight Serena" Luna replied.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SORRY! I make the chapters short so you don't lose interest! Please review! I don't know if you'll like this one. You tell me. I'm typing this up on may 9th the day I have to be in a talent show because my friend basically dragged me in it. And I have stage fright! Well Review or you can e-mail me at: eternalmoongirll@hotmail.com  
  
thanks  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	6. oops I put the wrong chapter up!

Disclaimer: Hi everyone! I still don't own sailor moon.  
  
  
  
One Day Closer To You.  
  
Serena woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. So refreshed she didn't feel like going to work today, or tomorrow, for that matter the intire week! "I'll just call Andrew and tell him I want to take that vacation he offered me a while ago"Serena said to her self. She was about to pick up the phone and call Andrew when the phone rang. "hello" Serena holding the phone to her ear. "Hi Serena its Mina"mina said with a little chuckle. "hi mina. um I have a question."serena said. "what is it?"mina asked "well I'm going to take a vacation where is the best place to go?"serena asked. 'hey wait darien is going to the beach this week! hehe. I'm gonna do a little matchmaking' mina thought. "Umm. The best place would definatly be the beach." mina said hoping it would get serena to go there. "really! well thanks mina I think I'll go there!"serena says. "well I gotta go"mina says "bye" they both hang up the phone.  
  
Serena diales Andrews number tells him she wont be coming in this week and then starts to pack for the week.  
  
That night she slept well. (talk about corny)  
  
~the next morning~  
  
Serena got her suitcase and bus ticket and walked to the bus station near by. "oh I'm going to have so much fun at the beach1"serena says smiling brightly. She read a book all the way to the beach. "cyrstel beach" the driver said through his little walkie talkie thing. (oh I have a huge vocabulary. can you tell?) Serena closed her book, put her suit case over her shoulder,(you know the ones with the straps?)and walked off of the bus. "aahhh it smells so nice here" she said taking a wiff of the air. Just then her cell phone rang. She got it out of her purse and answered it. "hello serena speaking" she said in a buisness voice. "Hi Serena I took the liberty of reserving your hotel room for you." mina said proud of her self. 'little does serena know I booked Darien's hotel room too and there both in the same room. hehehe. I am so devios' she thought to herself. "ok where is?"serena asked. "its moon beam hotel and your in room 319. Tell the clerk your name and you can get your key."mina said still laughing inside. "ok thanks mina. bye."serena said about to push end. "bye". Then they both hung up.  
  
Serena decided to check in at the hotel room first. So she asked for directions. "hi do you know where moon beam hotel is?." "right there"the lady said pointing to a cozy little hotel infront of them. "thank you"then serena walked into the hotel.  
  
No one was at the counter so she decided to wait. Then Darien walked in. Serena saw him and turned. "hello Darien what room are you staying in I want to be as far from it as I can."serena stated flattly. "I'm in room 319 meatball head."he said. It took a minute to compute in her head. Then she yanked out her cell phone and called mina. Mina picked up the phone. "hello?"mina said "hey uh mina"serena said speaking through gritted teeth. "you know the hotel room you booked me?"serena said trying to refrain from letting her know she was mad. "yeah"mina said back. "You didn't happen to know that darien was in it,did you?"she said now letting on to what she meant. Mina didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes"she said cooly. "one more thing... exactly how many beds does this room have?" she asked smiling as if she were going to kill her. "hehehe...eh one"she said in a squeaky voice. "you have a very sick mind"at that she hung up the phone.  
  
"well guess what Darien we have the same room."serena said turning to him. "well that doesn't mean we have to be unhappy!"darien told her. "oh yes it does. there is only one bed."serena explained. "mina has a very sick mind"he said in agreeing voices. "yeah she does"she said completely agreeing. They got there key, brought there stuff up to the room and then serena decided to go swimming. "Darien I'm going to go swim ok?"she told him. "alright"he agreed. So she got her bathing suit on wrapped a towel around her waist, put her hair up a little and left.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok there's chapter 6.  
  
I promise chapter 7 will be out very soon! Find out what happens when a guy starts flirtting with serena and she doesn't like it. And will Darien and serena ever get together? Find out in the chapters to come.  
  
Please drop a review I really like feed back and it has been exelent! I want 30 total in my review thing for the seventh chapter. Oh come on its only 3 reviews its not that hard! And if I get a few more than that I will do my best to make the chapters longer!  
  
hoping you review,  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	7. one room,one bed,two people.

Disclaimer: Hi everyone! I still don't own sailor moon.  
  
  
  
One Day Closer To You.  
  
Serena woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. So refreshed she didn't feel like going to work today, or tomorrow, for that matter the intire week! "I'll just call Andrew and tell him I want to take that vacation he offered me a while ago"Serena said to her self. She was about to pick up the phone and call Andrew when the phone rang. "hello" Serena holding the phone to her ear. "Hi Serena its Mina"mina said with a little chuckle. "hi mina. um I have a question."serena said. "what is it?"mina asked "well I'm going to take a vacation where is the best place to go?"serena asked. 'hey wait darien is going to the beach this week! hehe. I'm gonna do a little matchmaking' mina thought. "Umm. The best place would definatly be the beach." mina said hoping it would get serena to go there. "really! well thanks mina I think I'll go there!"serena says. "well I gotta go"mina says "bye" they both hang up the phone.  
  
Serena diales Andrews number tells him she wont be coming in this week and then starts to pack for the week.  
  
That night she slept well. (talk about corny)  
  
~the next morning~  
  
Serena got her suitcase and bus ticket and walked to the bus station near by. "oh I'm going to have so much fun at the beach1"serena says smiling brightly. She read a book all the way to the beach. "cyrstel beach" the driver said through his little walkie talkie thing. (oh I have a huge vocabulary. can you tell?) Serena closed her book, put her suit case over her shoulder,(you know the ones with the straps?)and walked off of the bus. "aahhh it smells so nice here" she said taking a wiff of the air. Just then her cell phone rang. She got it out of her purse and answered it. "hello serena speaking" she said in a buisness voice. "Hi Serena I took the liberty of reserving your hotel room for you." mina said proud of her self. 'little does serena know I booked Darien's hotel room too and there both in the same room. hehehe. I am so devios' she thought to herself. "ok where is?"serena asked. "its moon beam hotel and your in room 319. Tell the clerk your name and you can get your key."mina said still laughing inside. "ok thanks mina. bye."serena said about to push end. "bye". Then they both hung up.  
  
Serena decided to check in at the hotel room first. So she asked for directions. "hi do you know where moon beam hotel is?." "right there"the lady said pointing to a cozy little hotel infront of them. "thank you"then serena walked into the hotel.  
  
No one was at the counter so she decided to wait. Then Darien walked in. Serena saw him and turned. "hello Darien what room are you staying in I want to be as far from it as I can."serena stated flattly. "I'm in room 319 meatball head."he said. It took a minute to compute in her head. Then she yanked out her cell phone and called mina. Mina picked up the phone. "hello?"mina said "hey uh mina"serena said speaking through gritted teeth. "you know the hotel room you booked me?"serena said trying to refrain from letting her know she was mad. "yeah"mina said back. "You didn't happen to know that darien was in it,did you?"she said now letting on to what she meant. Mina didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes"she said cooly. "one more thing... exactly how many beds does this room have?" she asked smiling as if she were going to kill her. "hehehe...eh one"she said in a squeaky voice. "you have a very sick mind"at that she hung up the phone.  
  
"well guess what Darien we have the same room."serena said turning to him. "well that doesn't mean we have to be unhappy!"darien told her. "oh yes it does. there is only one bed."serena explained. "mina has a very sick mind"he said in agreeing voices. "yeah she does"she said completely agreeing. They got there key, brought there stuff up to the room and then serena decided to go swimming. "Darien I'm going to go swim ok?"she told him. "alright"he agreed. So she got her bathing suit on wrapped a towel around her waist, put her hair up a little and left.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok there's chapter 6.  
  
I promise chapter 7 will be out very soon! Find out what happens when a guy starts flirtting with serena and she doesn't like it. And will Darien and serena ever get together? Find out in the chapters to come.  
  
Please drop a review I really like feed back and it has been exelent! I want 30 total in my review thing for the seventh chapter. Oh come on its only 3 reviews its not that hard! And if I get a few more than that I will do my best to make the chapters longer!  
  
hoping you review,  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	8. what a sandy situation

Disclaimer: I still don't own sailor moon. ( Do I even have to say that?)  
  
One Day Closer To You  
  
Serena got to the sand and decided to wait before she went into the water. She sat down on the towel she brought. Serena didn't know this but Darien had followed her. Some guy she didn't know walked up to her. "hey babe"the man said. "leave me alone"serena said shaking her head while turning to him. "now why would I leave a pretty girl like you alone?" the man asked slyly. "please leave me alone"she said once again. Then out of the blue the backs off. She turned around to see Darien with a fiost swirling. "I thought you could use a little help." Darien said grinning. "wait I had a mob throw you into a pond. Why did you want to help me?"she asked. "Because if you get hurt and Lita knows I was with you. There will be a safe place on this earth." he said sarcasticly. Serena just laughed. "Point well taken" she said with a small chukle.  
  
"I think I'll wait till tomorrow to swim" she said getting up. "why?"Darien asked. "Because that guy will think twice about approaching me when your sitting next to me" she said with a smile. "hey I didn't say I would come tomorrow." he said in an annoyed voice. "oh lita" serena said sarcasticly. "alright alright"  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way"serena said walking back to the hotel room. Darien started walking after her. "women"he said under his breath. "men"she said under her breath.  
  
They reached there room and she changed back into her regular clothes. "hey Darien why did you leave tokyo anyways?"she asked. "I don't even know that"darien told her. "I guess I just wanted to see the states"he stated. "then why didn't you ever call or send letters?"she asked. "I didn't think anyone would care"he said lowering his voice. "everyone missed you...even me."she said walking to him. "you missed me."he asked. She simply shook her head up and down. He smiled at her. They just stared into eachothers eyes. Blue meets Blue. Then serena turned the other way. "ahem. so what brings you to the beach?"she asked him. "I just needed a break from the city"Darien said simply. "Serena when did you start to sing at the arcade?" he said turning back to her. "about a month after you left."Serena said sitting on a chair in thier room.  
  
Darien looked at his watch. "we better get some sleep its already nine thirty"he said letting serena see his watch. "I get the couch"serena stated. "Ladies get the bed"Darien said smirking at her. "Thats why you get the bed."she said smiling. "thanks serena"darien said glaring at her. "Why don't we play even or odd?"serena said trying to be smart. "ok"darien says "I choose odd" serena says. They stuck out there fingers. They got a total of thirteen. "ha I get the couch"she said getting a pillow and blanket. "why do you want the couch any way serena?"darien asked. "its closer to the kitchen"she stated. "you really haven't changed have you?"darien says 'well exept she more beautiful' "nope' she tells him. then they both laugh.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it was longer I think. Please review and tell me how you like this story. Ideas are always welcome! If you want to e-mail me you thoughts my e- mail is: eternalmoongirll@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter!  
  
writing by moon light and daylight  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	9. Drowning in you love (or in the ocean)

Disclaimer: I still don't own sailor moon.  
  
Authors notes: *Falls over anime stile* I never thought I would get this many reviews in one story. Thank to everyone who reviewed.  
  
  
  
One Day Closer To You  
  
Serena was the first one up that morning...but only by a few seconds. 'yeah now I get to order room service!'Serena thought to herself. She didn't notice but Darien started to stirr. She picked up the phone and was about to hit a number when..."calling room service meatball head?"Darien questioned yet almost stated. She looked at the phone in her hands and hung it up. "'er no"she lied. "you do know they put food in the refrigorator don't you"he told her while walking over to the small kitchen. He opened the fridge then looked at serena. "I uhh had a little mid night snack" she said pinching her fingers together to show the size. "I can see that... the entire refrigorator is empty!" he told her. "I think I'm going to go swim" she said pointing to the door. Then Darien just sighed.  
  
Down on the beach serena decided to just go in the water. She got to about chest deep and dropped her braclet. "shoot"she whispered under breath. She took a deep breath and dove under water. She felt around on the sea floor but found nothing.  
  
Back on the shore Darien was walking along the the edge of the sand, when he spotted serena going under water. He slightly chuckled to himself.  
  
Serena took one more deep breath and went under water. She felt somthing and hoped it was her braclet. Yet when she tried to get some air she was unable to. A piece of sea weed that was stuck on the ground had wrapped around her arm!  
  
Darien was still watching but when Serena didn't come up for air he started to get worried. He started a steady walk twords the water, then a jog, and then a run. He got in the water and hurried as fast as he could over to Serena. He dove under water where he had last seen Serena. She just became unconscies. (I'm postive I spelled that wrong!) He got the sea weed off her arm and brought her above the water. He basicly dragged her to the shore.  
  
When she didn't wake up he told one of the people surrounding her to get a life guard. 'please be ok' he thought. Unfortunatly for Serena the only life guard there was a hippy. He ran over to her and annouced. "I'm going to have to do CPR". 'I just might puch this guy' Darien thought to himself. The mans lips got closer to Serena's and closer and closer.....  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I did a cliffhanger. I think. Well I promise the next chapter will be out soon! Please review if you want it!  
  
2 reviews for the next chapter.  
  
hoping you like this chapter  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	10. the song and the bus ride home

Disclaimer:Don't own sailor moon.And aparently I accused hippies of being bad people and I didn't mean to! I am sorry I like hippies to! But in Japan they supposedly creep alot of people out. (at least thats what I read) They are nice people and I am sorry to anyone who was afended. (and besides my friend told me to put that in) And I am really sorry!!!!!  
  
  
  
One Day Closer To You  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open. She saw some guys mouth coming closer to hers. "ACK! Woah! Yuck!" She jumped up. She spotted Darien. "I'll be in the hotel room" She said holding back a scream. Then she started a steady walk twords the hotel room. While Darien closely followed.  
  
Once inside the hotel room. Serena turned to Darien. "mind telling me what that was all about?"she said grinning. "He was doing CPR. You almost drowned." he explained. "*gasp*" serena rushed to grab a lined paper and pen then sat down on her couch. "what are you doing?" Darien asked. "I had an inspiration for a song"she said as she kept writing. "oh yeah I almost drowned today is a real grammy winner"Darien said sarcasticly. "shut up"she said coldly. "well than at least let me know what it is."he rushed. "you have to wait till we go back tomorrow."she said still writing. "fine" he said pouting. he did try to sneak a peek every now and then.  
  
The next day after they were packed Serena thought of the end of the song grabbed the sheet of paper and finished it. "we are going to be late"he told her. "Oh be quiet I'm coming!" she yelled. She grabbed her suitcase and followed him to the bus stop. Serena lugged her suitcase up the steps. "what ever you do meat ball head, don't drop it on me!"darien said following her. "I should just for that comment" she told him. They sat down in the same seat since it was they only one available. Darien wanted the window seat so he got it. "jeeze meatball head maybe if you would loose some wait I would be able to breath over hear"Darien stated to her. "with comments like that its no wonder your single"she yelled back. She dug into her suitcase and pulled out the sheet she had put the song on. "what are you doing?"He questioned. "I'm putting the finishing touches on the song"she stated. "so serena now that you know why I'm single tell me why your single" he says while turning to her. "I guess I've always been afraid of someone breaking my heart. But not anymore I'm gonna take my chances now" she said proudly. "I had to ask..."he trailed off.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So will Serena and Darien make through the bus ride home? And will they ever confess there secret love for each other? Find out in the exiting chapters to come! (exiting. HAH)Once again I'm sorry about the hippy thing but my computer wouldn't let me erase the top!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! ^.~ 


	11. Back to work

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!  
  
One Day Closer To You  
  
Eventuly Serena fell asleep on Darien's shoulder. She didn't get to sleep long though 'cause the bus driver just *had* to to speek up! "ariving in tokyo". "*yawn*" Serena then looked at her watch. 10:13! She had to be at work in 2 minuts. Serena grabbed her stuff and dashed off.  
  
Darien stared at the cloud of dust she was leaving behind. Then he noticed a piece of paper laying near his feet. 'She must have forgotten the song she just wrote.' He thought. It didn't even cross his mind to read it.  
  
At the arcade Serena was serching through her back pack. "WHERE IS IT!" she screamed. "oh no what am I going to do." she sulked. Just then the doors slid open. She didn't bother to look who was there. "looking for this meatball head?" Darien questioned with a paper in his hand. Serena looked up. Then a wide grin spread across her face. She jumped up and took it from his grasp. "thank you your a life saver"she told him giving him a little peck on the cheek.  
  
Serena grabbed her guitar and got up on the stage. She ajusted her michraphone so she could sing into it. Then she started playing her guitar and sang this...  
  
"I'm through playing it safe  
  
its time I layed it on the line  
  
I wanna dance out on the edges  
  
and get a little reckless in my mind  
  
'cause even a heart thats locked away  
  
can find a way to break  
  
I wont hide it now  
  
I'm through making that mistake"  
  
Darien walked over to the bar and started talking to Andrew. "so Andrew what does serena look for in a guy?"Darien asked him. A sly grin crossed Andrew's face. "Be your self Darien" he told him and then he went to serve another customer. 'be myself well we've seen how thats worked out' he thought to himself.  
  
"One fall, thats all  
  
I don't know who its gonna be  
  
out there somewhere  
  
someone is waiting just for me  
  
no pain, no gain  
  
there's not a chance that I wont take  
  
'cause love is always worth the ache"  
  
'I wish Darien liked me the way I like him'  
  
"Love is like a vegas weel  
  
you've got to spin to win the prize  
  
but its a gamble worth the taking  
  
you say a prayer and then you roll the dice  
  
they say its hard to beat the odds  
  
I say its harder not to try  
  
I will play the game  
  
do what it takes to get it right"  
  
The small crowd cheered.  
  
"One fall, thats all  
  
I don't know who its gonna be  
  
out there somewhere  
  
someone is waiting just for me  
  
no pain no gain  
  
there's not a chance that I wont take  
  
'cause love is always worth the ache"  
  
'there's no way around it I'll tell him tonight' serena thought. While Darien had similer thought ' I'll tell her tonight'  
  
"They say its better to have loved and lost  
  
then to have never loved at all"  
  
'she's right' Darien thought silently  
  
"One fall thats all  
  
I don't know who its gonna be  
  
out there somewhere  
  
someone is waiting just for me  
  
no pain no gain  
  
there's not a chance that I wont take  
  
love is always worth the ache"  
  
She finished.  
  
Two long hours later Serena was finally done with her shift.  
  
Darien met Serena at the bottom of the stage. "serena I have somthing to tell you" he says. "And I have somthing to tell you"she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Darien I..." "Serena I..."  
  
To Be Continued!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
yeah I did cliff hanger. Find out what happens in the next chapter. 5 reviews or I'm gonna take all the time I want on the next chapter. ^.~  
  
Please review. :) ;)  
  
thanx  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	12. I love you!

Disclaimer: I still don't own sailor moon!  
  
Authors Notes: PLEASE READ! Alot of people like this story and alot of people don't. The people who don't like it is usualy because of the hippie incedent. Or because of the seaweed. One I was NOT trying to affend the hippies! Two There is some kind of plant that CAN hold you down if you get caught in it. Three I KNOW my spelling isn't that good. But at LEAST I get my point across! Now that I'm done pouring my heart out on with the story...  
  
One Day Closer To You  
  
"I love you"they both said at the same time.  
  
"you do?"serena asked staring into his eyes.  
  
Darien nodded his head. 'then why did he tease me?' she thought to herself. 'this must be another one of his jokes' she thought to herself. She took a few steps back, still looking in to his eyes, and then pivited on her heal, and ran out the door. "Serena!" Darien screamed. But she was already long gone.  
  
  
  
~Serena's P.O.V.~  
  
I ran as fast as I could to the one place that I felt safe. The rose gardens. There was a small cage like place that was covered in roses so no one could see me and thats were I was headed. I heard foot steps behind me. So I ran faster. Than I saw my destination, and I crawled into the small space and let silent tears run down my face. I heard the footsteps get closer. I suddenly noticed it WAS Darien so I got out and ran while he followed close behind. I felt something grab my arm. I stopped running and spoke "Leave me alone Shields" I said catching my breath.  
  
~end of Serena's P.O.V.~  
  
"at least hear me out" he said looking down on her. "no this is just another one of your sick jokes"she screamed trying to shake her hand free. "no it isn't" Darien said "what?" she said turning to him. "I only teased you so you would notice me" he said slowing his words. "Then why me? When you could have had any other girl in tokyo!?"she almost screamed. "because I love YOU not them"he said now making eye contact. "I-I'm s-sorry"she stuttered. "for what?"he asked. "for not beliving you"she said turning and embracing him. "Maybe we should thank mina after all?"Darien stated.  
  
Then they heard a rustle in the bushes 4 girls stand up. They were Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina.  
  
Mina spoke up. "I've been waiting to here that!" "Exacactly HOW long have you been there?" serena asked walking twords them. "Long enough"Mina said rolling her eyes "Oh you little!!" at that serena started chasing Mina into the sun set. The three girls left walked over to where Darien was standing. "how long do you think it will be before all of Japan sees a blonde try to strangle another blonde?"Raye asked. As soon as she said that Serena and Mina came from the opposite Direction they left. The girls got to Darien and spoke "Mina" "uh huh" "the next time you plan on me running after you"serena gulped. "make sure I don't have high heels on!". "Ok . I'll also remember to make sure you know where your going!"Mina said. "What does she mean"Darien asked. "I ran into a tree. I probably have a bruise the size of hong kong!"serena shouted. Then Mina busted up laughing. Serena took off one of her shoes and though it at her. "ow that hurt"mina told her. "I don't care but I need to get some rest." Serena then started on her way home. "but serena. You have the night shift at the arcade tonight!" Darien yelled at the blonde. "aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggg"then she vigoresly walked to the arcade.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please review. And IF you DIDN'T read the Authors notes please read them now! 


	13. I hope you dance

Disclaimer: I still don't own sailor moon. I don't own the song! Belong to the one and only Lea Ann Womack  
  
  
  
One Day Closer To You  
  
While Serena walked to the arcade she got the greatest idea for a song. She reached the arcade and she walked in to see people chanting, "we want serena we want serena...". She ran to her guitar grabbed it and got up on stage. "sorry I'm late"she said hoping for forgivness. Whistels and clapping were heard throughout all of her songs. But the person who clapped the loudest was Darien. But the clapping for those songs was nothing compared to what it would be like for the final song...  
  
She saw Michelle another one of her friends in the audiance. "Hey Michelle I could use your help!"serena told her. Michelle walked up with her violin and serena whispered somthing to her. Michelle nodded her head. Michelle played her violin while Serena played her guitar. Then the singing began.  
  
"I hope you never loose your sense of wonder  
  
you get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
  
may you never take one single breath for granted  
  
god forbid love ever leave you emty handed  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
  
whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance"  
  
All the mothers in the room hugged there children tighter. All the husbands hugged there wives closer. The girls husbands were there too.  
  
"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
  
never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but there worth takin'  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake but its worth makin'  
  
don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance"  
  
Now everyone was holding someone in the room. And everyone was rocking side to side.  
  
"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
  
when ever one door closes I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
Dance...I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance"  
  
The music faded and everyone clapped as loud as they could. Serena sat on the edge of the stage with her feet hanging. "remember the guy who teased me?" serena asked the crowd. "do you want us to through him in the lake again?"asked one of the people "no. he ended up being my boyfriend" The crowd gasped then one of the ladies took a look at him. "not bad not bad at all" she said. Serena busted out laughing. "thanks. I think I snagged a good one too"serena shouted back  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yay! I finished another story.  
  
Sorry I really couldn't think of a very good ending!  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing. Truthfully I really don't give a damn if you critsized me. I am not one point below genius you know. At least I don't think I am. Please read and review!  
  
eternal sailor moon.  
  
P.S. if you have any ideas on what I should do for any other story please let me know! 


End file.
